The present invention relates to soft-sided carrying cases. More specifically, the present invention relates to a soft-sided carrying case having a number of compartments, with at least some of the compartments being shiftable between folded and unfolded positions.
Soft-sided luggage or soft-sided carrying cases are generally well known in the art. Soft-sided carrying cases typically offer one or more distinct advantages over conventional luggage. For example, soft-sided luggage is typically lighter weight than conventional luggage, it can typically be carried using a shoulder strap, it typically includes external pockets that can be accessed without completely opening the case, and, if it is well built, it is less prone to damage from improper handling.
Despite the popularity of known soft-sided carrying cases or luggage, there is a continuing need for improved soft-sided luggage.